The approaches described in this section could be pursued but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Communications networks can include a collection of nodes where transmission links are connected so as to enable communication between the nodes. The transmission links connect the nodes together. The nodes use circuit switching, message switching, or packet switching to pass the signal through the correct links and nodes to reach the correct destination terminal. Each node in the network usually has a unique address so messages or connections can be routed to the correct recipients. The collection of addresses in the network is called the address space.